Dead or Alive 5/Fighting quotes
This page is a list of fighter quotes spoken by the playable characters of Dead or Alive 5, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate and ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Akira Yuki Pre-Fight Quotes * ''Come! * I've been waiting for this. Victory Quotes *''Not even close!'' *''If you want another fight, then come!'' *''Try again in ten years.'' *''Ora ora ora!'' Losing Quotes *''I must grow stronger...'' Ayane Pre-Fight Quotes *''Go away.'' *''Let's see how strong you are.'' *''Prepare!'' *''It is time! ''- (Against Hayate, Ein, or Ryu.) Victory Quotes *''Humph. Don't make me laugh.'' *''The match is decided.'' *''Y'know, you're supposed to watch your opponent when you fight.'' *''My sincerest apologies. ''- (After defeating Hayate, Ein, or Ryu.) * You gotta fight better than that. ''(Ultimate only) Losing Quotes *n/a Bass Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes * ''Come on! Let's do this! * Give it all ya got. * Yeah. That championship belt's got my name on it! (Versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''I'm just too...damn...STROOOONG!'' *''I am a champion!'' Losing Quotes *n/a Bayman Pre-Fight Quotes * Are you here to take me out? * Ready to face your fate? * I've been waiting for this, Leon. (Versus Leon) Victory Quotes *''So it's life or death...hmm.'' *''Go home.'' *''You're too old, Leon.'' - (After getting a "Great" or "Greatest" against Leon) Losing Quotes *n/a Brad Wong Pre-Fight Quotes * Down the hatch! * I guess I can do this. Victory Quotes *''Oh man, I so need another... Hm? What the?! It's done already?'' *''I don't need a drink to win... but it helps.'' Losing Quotes *n/a Christie Pre-Fight Quotes * Now for business. * Give up! Victory Quotes *''You have no business fighting here.'' *''You're not even worthy of being my toy.'' *''That was absolutely awful.'' (Ultimate only) Losing Quotes *n/a Ein Pre-Fight Quotes *''No one can stop me!'' *''Let's go!'' Victory Quotes *''That's how a fight feels!'' *''My instincts lead me to victory.'' *''One strike.'' Losing Quotes *n/a Eliot Pre-Fight Quotes * I challenge you. * Good luck! Victory Quotes *''Whew. Great match.'' *''I'll defeat anyone.'' *''Was I too hard on you?'' Losing Quotes *n/a Gen Fu Pre-Fight Quotes * I shall be your opponent! '' * ''Well? Shall we? '' Victory Quotes *''My fists only get stronger with age. *''This old fart still fights.'' *''Perseverance will always prevail.'' Losing Quotes *''It seems age has caught up with me...'' Hayate Pre-Fight Quotes * This won't take long. * Enough! Victory Quotes *''No one can face me.'' *''I am the wind!'' *''I am Hayate!'' Losing Quotes *n/a Helena Douglas Pre-Fight Quotes * I don't have time to play games with you. * Face your fate. Victory Quotes *''Now do you understand, my dear?'' *''Oh dear, what happened to all that spirit you had a moment ago?'' *''May the bells of good fortune ring.'' *''The taste of victory.'' Losing Quotes *''Oh... How could this happen...?'' Hitomi Pre-Fight Quotes * I'm ready! * Osu! Victory Quotes *''My fists are on fire.'' *''Hey, I won.'' *''I just keep getting stronger.'' *''Yeah! One more to go!'' *''Yeah. V for Victory.'' Losing Quotes *n/a Jacky Bryant Pre-Fight Quotes * "Yeah! Less talk, more action!" * "Go ahead. Knock yourself out." Victory Quotes *''It's like you're moving in slow motion.'' *''That wasn't your best shot.'' *''I've got no time for you.'' Losing Quotes *''I can't believe I lost. I can't lose yet!'' Jann Lee Pre-Fight Quotes * Alright, let's do this! Victory Quotes *''Who do you think I am?'' *''If you can't concentrate...'' *''These fists have never let me down in a fight.'' Losing Quotes *n/a Kasumi Pre-Fight Quotes * I am ready. * I can't avoid this fight. * We settle this! Victory Quotes * I know what I must do. * I'm sorry... I must go on. * This is Mugen Tenshin! * You will never defeat me. Losing Quotes *n/a Kokoro Pre-Fight Quotes * Don't get too worked up. * It's so nice to meet you! Victory Quotes *''Cherry blossoms and warriors...'' *''Oh, you should really put some ice on that.'' *''Yeah, pretty much what I expected.'' Losing Quotes *n/a La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton Pre-Fight Quotes (La Mariposa) * Yay! Woohoo! * Let's move. Pre-Fight Quotes (Lisa) * You really want to fight this badly...? Victory Quotes (La Mariposa) *''I am the winner! Woo hoo!'' *''You were so close!'' *''That was a textbook victory!'' *''All these hot beats just for you.'' Victory Quotes (Lisa) *''Did you really think you'd win?'' *''You ok? You're the one who wanted to fight, y'know.'' *''Hmm... you're pretty terrible.'' Losing Quotes *n/a Leifang Pre-Fight Quotes * Okay, let's fight! * Ready to lose? * Good luck. * Wow, that was such a shock. I mean, really. (Versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''This is real Tai Chi Chuan!'' *''All that practice paid off!'' * Hahaha! Yay! Losing Quotes *n/a Leon Pre-Fight Quotes * There's no one better. * Get outta here. Victory Quotes *''You stay where I can see you.'' *''Come back after you collect all your teeth.'' *''Hmph, the face of Death...'' Losing Quotes *n/a Marie Rose Pre-Fight Quotes * Let the red rose of blood bloom forth. '' * ''Oh, dear! Victory Quotes *''Yay, I beat you!'' *''Don't look down on me just because I'm little!'' *''Piece of cake.'' Losing Quotes *''Hey! That's not fair!'' Mila Pre-Fight Quotes * Yeah, I'm here to fight! * Okay! Ready anytime! '' * ''So, this...is Dead or Alive... (Versus Hitomi in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''That was a great fight!'' *''Yeah! Let's fight again soon, okay?'' *''Alright! This feels awesome!'' Losing Quotes *''Why can't I win!'' Momiji Pre-Fight Quotes * I'm ready to fight! * It is an honor. Victory Quotes *''Thank you very much.'' *''Better luck next time.'' *''Wow, I guess I've been getting stronger.'' Losing Quotes *''I must... get stronger...'' Nyotengu Pre-Fight Quotes * I'm going to take my time with you * Time for some entertainment. Victory Quotes *''My deception... rules all... of creation!'' *''The female tengu stands supreme.'' *''Finished already? How unsatisfying...'' Losing Quotes *''No! No! This cannot be!'' Pai Chan Pre-Fight Quotes * Don't cry to me if you get hurt! * I'll show you how well I've trained. Victory Quotes *''Looks like I was stronger.'' *''Your kung fu is not strong enough.'' *''That was nothing.'' *''This victory is mine.'' Losing Quotes *''No... Not like this...'' Phase 4 Pre-Fight Quotes * I don't want to hurt you... But, I will... Victory Quotes *''Why must I fight? Is it my sole reason to live?'' *''There is no time to spare... Goodbye.'' *''Out of my way!'' Losing Quotes *''This does not end here...'' Rachel Pre-Fight Quotes * I'll make sure you regret this. * Come and fight. Victory Quotes *''Not too bad.'' *''You're pretty good... for a human.'' *''Night has lifted... Dawn has come.'' Losing Quotes *''It's not over yet...'' Raidou Pre-Fight Quotes * I want your skills. Show me your secrets! * Let's see here... Victory Quotes * Worthless bug! * More... I want more! Losing Quotes Rig Pre-Fight Quotes * Alright, lets go. * What a pain... * You are gonna be in for some pain. '' Victory Quotes *''Don't spoil all my fun. *''On to the next fight.'' *''Now you got it, right?'' Losing Quotes *n/a Ryu Hayabusa Pre-Fight Quotes * I feel a storm is coming. * Prepare! Victory Quotes *''I have no weakness.'' *''Nothing can hinder my spirit. Nothing!'' *''Justice wins!'' Losing Quotes *n/a Sarah Bryant Pre-Fight Quotes * I'm no pushover, sweetie. * You'll enjoy this, trust me. Ready? Victory Quotes *''Try again in a few years.'' *''Better run home to mama now.'' *''You'll never be a match for me.'' *''Know your limits next time.'' Losing Quotes *''I can't let anyone see me like this.'' Tina Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes * Listen, you better not disappoint me! * Yeah! Show time! '' Victory Quotes *''Nice fight, hon. Hee hee. That was fun. Later. *''YEAAH! I'm gonna rock you!'' *''Even stronger! Even tougher! Bang.'' Losing Quotes *''Oh my God!'' Zack Pre-Fight Quotes * Your heart is going to be all mine, baby! * Let's get this party started! * Zack is ready to bring the noise! ''(Ultimate only) Victory Quotes *''BAM! Bam bam bam bam BAM! It's over. *''Toooooh! Woah!'' Losing Quotes *''My dreams, my happiness...'' Category:Fighter Quotes